Sassafras Roots
by GBizzyHobbitC
Summary: The Warden's neice, Dana, comes to CGL and learns all about the boys and they're obsession with Mike's Hard Lemonade and weed, what they do when they dont dig holes. Basically she sees what zigzag does to relieve his stress and what squid uses to calm dow
1. Chp 1

Hello and welcome to my first Holes fic! –claps in distance- now im sure while you're reading this you think girl comes to CGL and meets and/or fucks zigzag, squid, or zero. I won't lie they're will be romance but it has a different twist to it. Instead of the same old bad-girl-with-dyed-hair-and-eyebrow-ring-comes-to-camp-green-lake is more of a warden's-neice-with-dyed-hair-and-_tounge_-ring-come-to-CGL-to-visit-her-loveable-aunt-for-the-summer. Enjoy! (Dana pronounced Dan-a) like Dan in Daniel then a …w.e. 

Dana sat in the passenger seat of her aunt's ancient car, looking out at dust; every freaking mile dust, holes, cactus, maybe a dead snake here or there. Her aunt, although had a huge smile on her face and was singing a song from some lame show tune.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me Dan." She said gleefully.

"No problem." Dana answered, she really didn't mind being out in the middle of nowhere, it was the whole summer part she was concerned about. 

Dana sighed, no turning back now. She quickly pulled her crimped blonde blue streaked hair in a ponytail as she rolled down the window to get a better view of the camp.

"Aunt Jane *sorry forgot warden's name*, why couldn't you come visit me in Queens, why'd I have to come to this hell hole!" Dana whined.

"Because I wok in this hell hole and trust me I don't like it one bit, but it's a living." 

Dana reached for the door but her aunt pulled her back, "Listen Dan, some of these boys haven't been in contact with a girl in years so be careful, oh and you're also free to roam wherever you please just call if you need help. Hey, cheer up! Make new friends it won't be a totally bad summer I promise."

"Sure Aunt Jane I'll just make a whole shitload of horny friends." Dana smiled; she could have fun with this experience.

The Warden checked her clock, "It's seven the boys are probably eating by now, just go into the mess hall tell them you're the Warden's niece, I have to sort out a couple things before I join you."

"Uh…ok." Amy said as she slammed the door and watched it leave a trail of dust as her aunt made her way to a bunch of tents. She then slipped on her headphones listening to Nirvana's 'Nevermind' and entered the mess hall.

There was no doubt that a few guys noticed her, she was actually kind of relieved that some jackass didn't yell out 'HEY A GIRL!' or anything like that. When she reached where the food was being served, some guy with sunscreen on his nose said "Ah! You must be the Warden's niece."

"Yes, I'm Dana." Dana answered simply "Dan for short."

"Well its lovely to meet you Dan, hold on we have some pizza here somewhere, ah! Here it is!" while the sunscreened nosed guy was saying this he pulled out a box of pizza (obviously for employees after Dana got a glimpse of the camper's food) and took out two slices.

"Here you are, my name is Mr. Pendanski, come I'll show you my tent."

Evil me and my cliffhanger things I know this is short I promise next chp up by thurs at the latest, review please. (Hey at least my fic didn't start with, my name is Mr. Sir)…download Rammstein bastards! 


	2. Chp 2

Hi guys I know the last chapter said by Thursday but im a lazy bum so I didn't expect it to last lol. Thx for everyone who reviewed u guys rock…now…download NOFX…and read the next chapter.

Dana began to walk over to the table, lead by Pendanski, when she found herself in front of a group of several boys. 

"Gentleman this is Dana, she will be spending the summer-"

"Half, _half_ the summer" Dana interrupted.

"Yes," Mr. Pendanski began with a fake smile on his face. "_Half_ the summer. Anyway, this is Jose, Theodore-"

"Aw shut up mom and call us by our real names." Once again, Pendanski was interrupted by a tall skinny boy with frizzy hair. "My names Zigzag, this is Squid, Magnet, X-Ray, Armpit, Barf Bag, and Zero." He said while pointing to each boy.

"Yes, well I see…erm…carry on." Pendanski said quite plainly before leaving.

Dana had plopped herself between Zigzag and Squid just her natural way of flirtation and blasted her headphones, placing them on the table allowing her to talk to them and listen at the same time.

"I-Is that Nirvana?" Zigzag asked quickly.

"Yea." Answered Dana.

Zigzag swiped the headphones from the table and placed them on his ears in a second and went in a type of daze mouthing to the words of Breed.

Dana smiled it was rather amusing to see the simple pleasure of Kurt Cobain's voice ease ZigZag,

"So what you in for?" Barf Bag asked.

"…In for?" Dana replied.

"Yes as in why are you here?"

"Oh, visiting."

"Who?"

"My aunt."

"You're the Warden's niece?" X- Ray exclaimed.

"Yea."

"Well what'd ya think X, she's eating pizza for crying out loud not this shit." Squid said while motioning to their 'food'

ZigZag took off the headphones and joined in "Plus she has her CD player with her mine got confiscated when I came here."

Barf Bag laughed "Yea that and your what million cds?"

"Shut the fuck up" ZigZag said pissed off.

"They confiscated your stuff?" Dana asked.

"'Course they did I had 300 fucking cds in there I didn't even bring enough clean underwear to fit all that shit in one bag."

"Yea but they didn't get the good stuff." Armpit said laughing.

Dana heard a whistle blow and all of the boys moaned. 

"What's going on?" she asked Magnet.

"We gotta dig now chica." He answered.

"Dig?" she asked.

"5 feet wide, 5 feet deep." Barf Bag answered.

"Shit." She said

Dana followed them to their digging areas and watched them go off. She plopped herself next to Squid's hole and watched intently.

"How many holes you got in you girl?" ZigZag asked who had been digging next to Squid.

"10" she answered. "Four on this ear, three on this one, 5 with the industrial, and my tounge" she stuck out her tounge to reveal a ring that said 'lick me'. (those are all of my piercings thankyouverymuch) 

"Any tattoos?" asked Squid who had been silent for some time.

"No not yet."

Squid smiled and continued digging almost in a taunting kind of way.

"What?" Dana asked, "You got any?"

Squid pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bloody dagger imprinted on his arm.


End file.
